


Warmth

by gemerenchang



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clingy!Haru, Drabble, Fluff, Inktober for Writers, M/M, Makoto and Rin are there lol, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy!Haru, Sousuke is a soft boyfriend fight me, Sousuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemerenchang/pseuds/gemerenchang
Summary: Inktober for Writers, prompt: warmth.Sousuke woke up in the middle of the night hot and sweaty.





	Warmth

3\. Warmth

The first thing that Sousuke realised as he woke up was the bed was weirdly warm and that he was surrounded by hot bodies that were not wearing any shirts. He blinked and looked around. The body closest to him, attempting to burrow himself to Sousuke’s chest was a certain small raven-haired man. Plastered to his back was Makoto, he knew because that was who he went to sleep with originally and the sheer size of him. Sousuke lifted up his head and peeked to Makoto’s other side. And there was another of his boyfriend with his red hair spread across his pillow.

Sousuke, who generally suck at thinking first thing after waking up, didn’t even try to wonder when they had come in. They weren’t even supposed to be in the country for at least another week. Instead, he tried to wiggle out of both of Haru’s grasp to no avail since that made Haru’s arms around him tighten. He sighed. He then tried to wiggle out of his shirt, since it was clinging to his back and chest from the sweat. Haru didn’t seem to mind that he was sweating or that he was far too tired and too deep asleep.

Sousuke eyed the thermostat from across the room when he failed to take off his shirt. It was a bit chilly earlier so he and Makoto increased it. But now the room has two more bodies in it and the rain had stopped so the temperature had increased.

And now he’s dying from thirst and heat.

“Haru…” He whispered after the wiggling and tugging – softly - didn’t work. “You need to let me go.”

Haru nuzzled his chest. The shorter man mumbled out something that sounded like ‘no,’ clearly not awake. Something like fondness and adoration bloomed in Sousuke’s chest. He loved Haru, he really really did. He loved it when Haru was clingy and needy because Haru rarely wanted physical affections. But this wasn’t the ideal time. On top of dying from thirst and heat, he somehow needed to pee as well. He scoffed at the idea of human biology.

“Haru…” Sousuke whispered to Haru’s cheek. He kissed his boyfriend softly. Then another soft kiss and another. With every kiss he felt Haru’s grip on him loosen. In the end, Haru had let go of him but now he had Haru’s eyes –blue and as clear as the ocean, he knows but in the dark he can only see the shapes – blinking up at him.

“Hurry.” Haru demanded in sleep-thick voice, in a soft low tone as to not wake up the other two. Sousuke’s answer was to lean down and press a kiss to Haru’s lips this time. He got up took off his shirt, peed, adjusted the thermostat and drank water in record time. When he slinked back in to the bed, Haru almost immediately attached himself to Sousuke, covering half of Sousuke’s torso with his own. Makoto and Rin shifted as well, as if part of dance they knew, even in their sleep.

Haru most probably wouldn’t remember this tomorrow, Sousuke mused as he carded his fingers through soft and slightly sweaty black hair. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Rin threw aside his blanket to the floor and muttered 'dear god why is it so hot."

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love polyships in Free! and hoping to write more in the future. I'm trying to get my writing groove back on.  
> Any constructive criticisms are welcome. Or just dropping a comment to say you like it would mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
